CastleVania: Senshi for Hire 2
by The Clow Hatter
Summary: Lament of Innocence Crossover. Five years ago, YingGirl defeat Count Dracula on her own. What she didn't know, she freed another vampire in the process. Hoo boy.
1. Castlevania Has Returned

CastleVania: Senshi for Hire 2  
  
NOTE: It's back. The sequal to my very first fic ever made & posted at CV Dungeon. All characters are own by KONAMI. Cept for Vanessa/YingGirl, Koko, Katrice, and Alessa/YangGirl. It's modern day encounters the bad guys from Lamment of Innocence, plus the truth behind the connection between Death & YingGirl.  
  
----------------------------  
  
(FIVE YEARS AGO)  
  
I entered the darkness. I had no worries. The dragon snarled at me, expecting to be his son to enter instead. The dragon unleashed his fiery breath strait at me; I quickly counter it with my own fire attacks. Angered with it, the dragon started to lunge at me. I managed to avoid it, yet not completely.  
  
"Little girl..." the dragon seemed to chant, "how delightful do you taste?"   
  
He swung he tail at me as I felt the full force of it smacking me against the wall. I got up weakly with a few bruises.  
  
"You can't defy the powers of Chaos," the dragon cackled as he looked at me, "everyone is dead because of you! You're the cause of their deaths!!"  
  
"No I'm not," I replied as I looked up at the dragon.  
  
"The only noble thing you can do now is to give up and brace yourself for the coming of Chaos!!!"  
  
"I won't give up. All my friends are still around me, they believed I will make it and place their hopes and dreams with me. So if I give up now, then I'm giving up on my friends, and that's how they truly die. So I'll never give up."  
  
"Foolish girl!!! You dare talked such nonsense in front of my presence?!!!"  
  
"I feel sorry for you. You lived for centuries and still can't understand the family you've been fighting. I may not be one hell of a fighter, but I believe in myself and I will defeat you. Agent of Hope-YingGirl, Senshi for Hire, will punish you!!!!"  
  
The dragon hissed out loud as he swung his tail around. I tried to avoid it, but got a nasty slashed from his claws. This was almost as a typical David verses Goliath thing, except Goliath was a huge black dragon with powerful attacks that could kick David around any day of the week.  
  
The battle raged on between us. I had to use all the holy weapons and attacks I know of to take care of this demonic dragon. It was the only way to stop him, yet his attacks seem stronger then mine.  
  
"The accursed light," the dragon wheezed as he glared at me, "it's growing stronger. I must destroy it before if is ever awaken!!!"  
  
"Accursed light?" I asked as I looked at the creature, "what light is that?"  
  
The dragon glared at me again.  
  
"I WILL NOT BE DESTROYED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!!!!" the dragon howled as he unleashed his fiery rage strait at me. I winced in pain as practically all my skin was burning to a crisp. I still wonder why I couldn't destroy him.  
  
"Phoenix Crystal...Power," a voice seemed to whisper at me.  
  
Was that that supposed to mean? I stood up as I closed my eyes. I felt something; it was an urging power that was glowing in me. I then re-opened to notice a crystal had emerged from my heart locket. The black dragon that seemed so powerful was almost backing away.  
  
"The accursed light!!!" it yelled out, "Must be destroyed!!!!" The dragon threw another fierce fire attack at me.  
  
I had no other choice, I had to say those words if I'm ever going to stop him.  
  
"PHOENIX CRYSTAL...POWER!!!!!" I screamed out as the crystal was omitting a white light. It felt like I was doing a Holy Cross attack, except more powerful.  
  
"No..." the dragon snared, "NOOOOO!!!!"  
  
"For all those that died in protecting this planet and those who still do, we will defeat you!!!!"  
  
The ray of light headed strait towards the dragon. I heard its horrid screeching as the white light was ripping its body to pieces. The light was going though the entire castle, slashing it to bits as well.  
  
"Defeated... the dragon yelled out, "defeated by a mere girl!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
The dragon fell down dead, hacked into pieces. I didn't want this to happen, but I had to do it. A cold feeling came onto me as I fell onto the ground.   
  
The castle itself collapsed.  
  
And that's how it happened. One young lady who defied us all, especially herself, into defeating the king of vampires on her own. Peace returned and no one had to fear vampires ever again. The story of this young girl who defeated the vampire king was still kept to those who say it to this very day.  
  
No one will expect that this girl will one day have to do the same thing all over again.   
  
----------------------------  
  
Who would have thought the greatest legacy of a generation of a family who hunt vampires had started cause of two little stones?  
  
That's right. Stones. A red one and a black one.  
  
But ever since the king of all vampires was defeated by that girl, one of those stones was given to the victor of the battle, without her even knowing at all.  
  
Now with the stone in her posession, the guardian who haversted souls for that vampire, is now a servant to someone who wishes to help mankind. He acts as the only parental figure this girl ever had.  
  
But, something else happen in that battle than neither vampire and hunter knew about. The stone that was given to her was cracked and very weak, so it did no harm when the red coated stone entered the nearly beaten to death hunter and became a part of the locket she wore around her neck.  
  
Yet, since this red stone was cracked, it freed someone who was sealed in that stone....  
  
A vampire. A very powerful vampire, because when Count Dracula had a human to defeat this powerful vampire, the red stone had sealed that vampire's soul into it. Thus making Dracula into the true king of vampires, instead of this vampire.  
  
And when one stone was cracked, the other stone, a black coated one, had appeared. It is now in the posession of this vampire, who know ended up more stronger than previously when Count Dracula powered up the red coated stone for his own purpose.  
  
Perhaps, with a little rest and recovery, this vampire should thank the little short skirted magic girl who freed him from that cursed red coated stone he was trapped through all these centuries. Now, with this black stone and knowing who owns the red one, he will become the true ruler of the night.   
  
He should thank her very much indeed.   
  
----------------------------  
  
(THE PRESENT NIGHT)  
  
DON'T GO IN THE WOODS ON YOUR OWN.  
  
Everyone was told that when they were little by their parents, but these two travellers did not listen to that warning, nor did they cared.  
  
The only thing that was protecting them was moonlight.  
  
"Bobby," the lady said, "maybe we should go back. It's really getting late. I heard weird things about this forest when I was a kid."  
  
"Jesse," Bobby replied as he continued walking, "we can't go...we're so close in finding it."  
  
"Finding what?! All I know is I'm being bitten by various incests and I'm getting really tired!! It seems we were walking all night."  
  
"We'll go until I get a glimspe of it."  
  
"...of what?!"   
  
The short haired male burshed aside some branches, revealing to them a pathway that lead towards a castle. A castle?! In the middle of the forest?! This couldn't be...  
  
The lady backed away from the finding. She was either shocked or scared of seeing such a grand castle in front of her. It had everything a castle could ever have, including a sealed drawbridge as it's main entrance.  
  
"Bobby," Jesse began, "is this..."  
  
"I knew it!" Bobby cried out, "I knew this city had very historic buildings! You just need to know where to look for it! Wait till everyone gets a load of 11th century architect near a 21st century city! I'll be famous for this finding!"  
  
"But what if the person who lives here...."   
  
"Like who would ever live here? It looks kinda abandon for such a rare find."   
  
And it was a rare find for those two, because it was the last thing they saw when they were still alive.  
  
----------------------------  
  
She was waiting patiantly, standing on a rooftop in the middle of the night, awaiting for him to arrive.  
  
And he did arrive, making quite an entrance as he appeared in front of her in black mist. When the mist was gone, it revealed a floating cloaked figure whom carried a scythe onto one of its' shoulders. He looked down upon the lady who asked for him to meet her.   
  
"Death..." Alessa said.  
  
"You wish to speak with me?" Death asked.  
  
"I do, for I am the sister, her guardian, of the one you serve."  
  
The cloak figure floated downwards, comfronting the woman as he looked upon her with his hollow sockets.  
  
"So..." Death replied, "you know."  
  
"Saying you are her father," Alessa began, "but that not the truth, is it...?"  
  
"It is not. If I told that girl the truth that I am not her father and what she holds in her posession, she'll do anything to get rid of herself."  
  
"But she holds the Crimson Stone. Vampires from all over the world tried to get their hands on that stone, only to end up serving the master of that stone."  
  
"Yes. And I serve those who hold that sacred stone, I obey their every command. It's ironic that I now serve those who wish to destroy those who I aided for all those centuries."  
  
"Death, do you think..."  
  
Silence.  
  
The cloaked figure raised it's skeletonal head, looking upward at the dark night. The long haired woman look towards him. It's not like mortals can get a conversation with Death.   
  
"I do not think Vanessa will tap the true power like Mathias had," Death said, "when my master was defeated by her years ago, the Crimson Stone was freed from his grasp and accepted her and even though she has a weak heart, she will never use the stone as Mathias had."  
  
"Because if she did," Alessa replied, "we shall be dealing with something far worse than another corrupted soul."   
  
----------------------------  
  
She gripped on the microphone as she stood alone in the kaokee bar. ever since the half vampire decided to move to England to be much closer to his father's domain, if he ever ressurected again, and her ansector returned back to his previous time, she had to comfort herself by trying to become a bit more social. The music began to play her selection as she began to get in position to sing along with the lyrics.   
  
It was going to be her time to shine, or attempt to.  
  
"...Why is it that people have but one chance to live at life?" she sang, "Why is it that time does not for even once second still?"  
  
The music stopped playing....because a broadcast from the radio began to play in the bar and managed to stop the music.  
  
"...In the near by woods," the reporter began, "an officer had encountered the body of two others who were completely drained of blood, a couple, from their bodies. This had been the sixth case of drained bodies being found within those woods."  
  
Drained completely of blood? She lowered the mircophone as she listened more closely to the report.  
  
"Officials are now warning those who use the forests for their hiking and camping to not stay in the forests at night at all until we apprehend who is responsible for leaving drained bodies," the reporter continued, "rest assured, our police will handle this."  
  
The radio was turned off by a small paw. A small rabbit like creature was standing near the radio box as it looked towards her.   
  
"Katrice...?" she said.  
  
"It's happening again, Vanessa" Katrice began as she waved her long bush tail, "people disappearing, only to appear bloodless corpses. It's the same thing that happened almost five years ago when you were still in college."   
  
"Please, don't talk to about it. I lost Caramel because of it."   
  
"But, you can not deny it. You are the last vampire hunter out there and you know the hunt is calling for you because of your tainted bloodline."  
  
"Because in the 1400's, one woman, one strong and very couragous soul, stood up against the ruler of vampires to avenger the death of her father by the vile demon's hands."  
  
"Revenge never gets anywhere and because of Sonia, her descendants have to hunt down the night forever. I know Alucard said that Dracula's minions will try to ressurect the lord and it seems, they succeed. Like it or not Vaness, Count Dracula, the king of all vampires, has returned to bring this city and the world itself into eternal darkness."   
  
Vanessa then looked up at the ceiling. They were right....  
  
A Belmont can never live a normal life.   
  
----------------------------  
  
And I'll stop. Nee, it's good it be back?  
  
-The Clow Hatter. 


	2. First Encounters Are Bad

CastleVania: Senshi for Hire 2  
  
NOTE: It's back. The sequal to my very first fic ever made & posted at CV Dungeon. All characters are own by KONAMI. Cept for Vanessa/YingGirl, Koko, Katrice, and Alessa/YangGirl. It's modern day encounters the bad guys from Lamment of Innocence, plus the truth behind the connection between Death & YingGirl.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Darkness loomed within the castle. One of the creatures who roamed around had fluttered into the room. She folded her wings as she had seen her master looking at something. She folded her black leathery wings as she confronted the master. He seemed to be using his magic to show an image of another pair of travellers that were trespassing. He was keeping his eye on the long haired girl while he sat one his throne.  
  
"She so cute..." she purred.   
  
"This girl..." he said, "had finally destroyed my imprisoment from that wretched stone, yet she is now the new owner of the Crimson Stone who knows nothing about the power she holds."   
  
"So what are we waiting for, Master? Let's kill her and take the stone!"  
  
"It's not quite easy for getting rid of owners, especially when the recent owner also carry that whip."  
  
"...I see. But why would the stone accept her?"  
  
He then stood up from his throne, pulling his cape aside as he looked towards the scantly cladded demoness.   
  
"I think we should welcome our new guests," he replied with a smile on his face.   
  
----------------------------  
  
A black fox sat on the coushin. He knew his master brought the strangest guests over to our household, but this was no stranger. This was someone who worked for the king of vampires, someone who aided for the coming of chaos and destruction onto mankind!!!  
  
Despite his master scolding him to do no harm on the boney guest she invited over for a cup of tea, he still did not trust the visitor.  
  
And why should he? He is Death. Quietly, the fox raised his head, picking up their conversation with his finely pointed ears.   
  
"Please..." Alessa said, "tell me more about these stones."   
  
"Throughout these centuries," Death began, "the Crimson Stone becomes more powerful when it absorbs the souls of vampires to its' master. The years had passed, and my master made sure he collected more vampire souls so he can become an even more powerful foe. There are at least hundreds of vampiric souls incased in that blood coated stone."   
  
"...So the stone that my sister has is powered up by vampires' souls?!"   
  
"Yes. If she destroyed the stone, all those vampiric souls will be free and reborn into this world once more. Most of them are very harmless vampiries, but there is one vampiric soul that has grew even stronger as it was kept sealed in that stone. And when my master was defeated five years ago, the Crimson Stone had cracked and was able to release that powerful vampiric soul from it's imprisoment."   
  
"...Shit."  
  
"He was the first vampire soul that I have let my master collected for the Crimson Stone. Even when he wasn't in the stone, no hunter can be able to destroy him. That changed when my master made a Belmont go after him. He was even the first vampire the Belmont had encountered before my master arrive; Count Walter Bernhard."  
  
"...Walter Bernhard??"  
  
"When the Belmont defeated this vampire, by my masters' orders...I harvested his soul into the Crimson Stone, thus making my master the true king of vampires."  
  
The fox then jumped down from the coushin as he padded towards his master.  
  
"So just by defeating Dracula, it ressurected another vampire who has the same attributes just like Dracula..." the fox began, "but she has the whip, the only weapon that can destroy vampires, so this vampire will be quite easy to take down."  
  
Death thed turned his skull, looking down at the black fur coated fox who raised his head and was staring back at the cloacked skeloton.  
  
"But even though she wields the whip," Death replied, "my new master still has a lot to learn to become a true hunter of the night like her ancestors were."  
  
Alessa looked out of her window, placing her hands on her lap.  
  
"...I think we need Alucard's help," Alessa said.   
  
----------------------------  
  
A young lady who wore glasses started to wander into the forests, the same forests that reports have been plaguing due to the recent findings of bloodless corpses, along with her rabbit like compaigion. There have been officers surrounding the area of the forests, telling everyone else that the forest was off limits.  
  
Though somehow, this pair managed to outsmart the officiers. As they continued walking, the forest seemed to grew a bit darker.   
  
"So this forest is where the bodies were found," Katrice began, "it does seem harmless."  
  
She looked down, looking at the whip she latched on her jeans as she looked down on her furry four legged friend.   
  
"But it is harmful," Vanessa said, "especially cause somewhere is this forest is where Castlevania lies. Dracula's domain is in this forest and once we get through that castle, he awaits for us."  
  
Katrice then turned her small head, looking up at her faithful master.   
  
"...Vaness," Katrice asked, "ever since you got that whip and are the only vampire hunter left, do you ever wish to give up it all for a chance to live a normal life?"  
  
"Everyday I wish I could one day I can free myself from this cursed fate," Vanessa replied, "maybe find myself a boyfriend, but if I do so...then who will be there to stop them? I always have to stop them, the whip calls out to slain those vampires, and I must do this alone."  
  
With her hand on her heart shaped broach, she raised the broach into the hair as she began to chant the incantantion that unleashes the power of this broach onto her.  
  
"PHOENIX CRYSTAL POWER...." Vanessa cried out, "MAKE UP!!!"  
  
What comfronted the green fur coated rabbit creature when the crystal was unleashed was her master in her true form. She stood in front of Katrice, wearing a short sleeved jacket with matching colored pleaded skirt. Despite the outfit change from the powers of the heart shape broach, the steel pointed whip she carried was still on her.   
  
She then began to walk towards a direction, a direction she may hope perhaps lead towards the castle and defeat the King of Vampires once again. The rabbit looked towards her master while she was walking away, heading towards the castle.   
  
"Vanessa..." Katrice said, "you are not alone. You never were alone."   
  
----------------------------  
  
The servants who served for this vampire lord were also awaken to aid their master because the destenied hunter had arrive to defeat him. Each servant were guardians to their respective quarters of the castle as they gave order the minions of monsters. Some of these servants were quite pleased with the comfrontation of this hunter....  
  
Especially the servant who went against his own lord. He heard this hunter also held something that could put an end to that lord controlling him.  
  
This hunter held the Crimson Stone, it was clasped inside a heart-shaped broach and worn around her neck like a piece of jewelery. The hunter didn't know she posessed such a stone within her grasp, and because of her not knowing about it...the stone does nothing until she tries to tap into its' true power.   
  
Perhaps the Crimson Stone was attracted to her because she knew how to wield magic. It's very rare for mortals to wield magic these days, since many were driven away or killed off many centuries ago.   
  
Thanks to a previous hunter who came here, his prisonment behind the waterfalls was broken and he could easily get out of his quarters.  
  
He was going to find that petty hunter girl and get her magical stone.   
  
----------------------------  
  
The castle was quite strange. For starters, the closer she headed towards the castle, the more the forest and the sky grew darker. When they reached the drawbridge, it was nighttime, but her watch said it was in the afternoon. What was going on?   
  
When she entered the castle, she noticed the pathway towards Dracula's throne was litterally right in front of her.  
  
This could be the easist confrontation she ever even known.   
  
The lady and the rabbit ran up the sideway that lead towards the throne room. On their way to the pathway, they noticed five rounded objects in five seperated colors that were covered in cobwebs.   
  
Red.  
Blue.  
Green.  
Orange.   
Violet.   
  
What did those objects mean? She had no time to figure out what they meant. She had to defeat Count Dracula fast like Alucard had taught her to do, before the killings got much worse. Irony that even Dracula's own son wants to send his father to his grave.  
  
Neither ever thought that maybe this was too easy to encounter Count Dracula. Nor neither of them had also noticed the drawbridge sealing them within this castle while both of them entered the pathway.  
  
The rabbit then stopped as she looked around the large room. Every corner within the candle-lighted room had a silver plated suit of an armor knight, guarding their stand.  
  
"Ying..." Katrice began, "something isn't right."  
  
"Hey if Dracula's making it really easy on us to defeat him," YingGirl replied, "then it's not my fault. Maybe Drac been beaten so many times by my ancestors that he gave up of making it hard on us to confront him."  
  
"...But we weren't even encounted by monsters or anything! It's like Dracula was expecting us to come in this castle. Or he could be wearing a 'kill me' sign and wants us to finish him. Maybe we should at least brought Alessa or even Death to come with us. Least Death would be a great big help to us."  
  
YingGirl then folded her arms.  
  
"Alucard told me he would never truely understand his father," YingGirl began, "I guess that why Alucard doesn't want to help me kill Dracula again."   
  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you," a voice replied, "but Count Dracula is no more."  
  
The two of them were startled by the voice. Almost appearing out of nowhere, a gentleman had confronted the two of them. Katrice get into a defensive position, her hairs standing on end as she started growling. This person was indeed a vampire, but...   
  
It was not Count Dracula. This vampire was entirely different from Dracula. It could not be a servant since both the rabbit like creature and short skirted lady could sense the presence of such massive power coming from this red haired vampire.   
  
Wait on a sec, red hair? Dracula normally has black or white. Never blood red.  
  
"Welcome to my castle," he began, "please, do enjoy your stay....Young Belmont."  
  
"I guess I don't need an introduction," YingGirl replied as she pulled out her whip.   
  
With her arm scretched out, she quickly flung the steel tipped whip directly at the vampire at full force. Yet somehow, the whip never even made contact onto the vampire at all and she found out why....   
  
The vampire managed to disappear when the whip was about to strike him. She ended up hitting and strike down one of the armor suits in the corner instead.  
  
She slowly got up, gripping onto the whip and began to look around the room. Before she could even make her other move, she was struck by behind. The legendary steel pointed whip flew out of her hands as she skidded across the floor and following her whip, before she slammed onto the floor.   
  
"Ying!!!" Katrice cried out.   
  
She raised her head weakly, looking towards the whip that was a few inches away from her hand. She was crawling weakly as she scretched out her hand foreward, her fingers were brushing onto the handle of the steel tipped whip.   
  
She needed to get that whip....  
  
Her attempted failed when a black leather boot stomped on her hand. She gave a yelp of pain, looking upward and staring towards the owner as she gave him a cold glare.  
  
"...Cute," he replied, "Leon Belmont gave that same look too when he confronted me."   
  
"Leon?" YingGirl winced, "what are you taking about?! The Belmont clan started off when Sonia ventured off with a whip in her hand to take out Dracula. There's no such thing as Leon Belmont and I bet you're another Dracula servant, a lowly vampire who serves under him!"  
  
She was replied with the red-headed vampire stepping harder on her hand, causing her to scream painfully. She also began hearing cracking sounds from her hand and then, numbness came. The vampire raised his foot as he back away from her, causing YingGirl to quickly sit up, nursing her hand that was bleeding as well. Katrice ran towards Ying, also helping her nurse her injured hand.   
  
The vampire folded his arms as he looked towards the short skirted lady and her pet rabbit creature.  
  
"I was expecting a challange from the one who dealt away with the vampire who sealed me in the Crimson Stone," he sighed to himself, "but instead...I've get a weak little girl who wants to play as a vampire hunter."  
  
"Ying may be a lot of things, such as lazy, stupid, and a coward..." Katrice hissed as she looked up at the vampire, "but I believe in YingGirl and I don't think she is weak at all! So I'm gonna defeat you!"  
  
"And what are you going to do, rabbit? Paw me to death?"  
  
"Grrr...." Katrice started getting into her defensive position again as she looked towards the vampire.  
  
There was one thing YingGirl hated, other than being beaten. With her other hand, she pulled out from her jacket pocket a small glass bottle of holy water. Grasping onto the bottle, she closed her eyes, quietly chanelling her magic powers onto the small bottle, making it more useful.   
  
"HYDRO STORM!!!" YingGirl cried out.   
  
If there was one thing she learned from watching those b-rated vampire flicks during her spare time is that fact, despite how powerful or old they are, vampires can't stand water...especially holy water that began rainning into the room.  
  
The vampire furled around his cape, hissing and snarling as he tried to avoid the rain till it stopped. Though some droplets managed to sting onto his face.   
  
He then looked at her once more. The girl managed to get up and was holding with whip in her hand while the other hand was still dripping in blood.  
  
"I'll defeat you, Count..." YingGirl said as she prepared the whip to strike again.  
  
She leaped towards this vampire with her whip ready to strike the vampire at full force. She wanted payback for having one of her hands out of commision. The broach around her neck started to react and gave her the strength to fight, despite that one of her hands were broken.   
  
Though that didn't seem to happen either.   
  
All he did was look towards her with glowing red eyes as she was very close to him and stopped the "petty masked hunter" right in her tracks. She then slammed onto the floor and fell into unconcious afterwards. When she wakes up, it'll be as if she woke up from a nightmare.  
  
Even though, the nightmare is quite real.   
  
And her rabbit little friend fell uncouncious also as it fainted onto the floor. These two were considered to be the only vampire hunters left in this world, but they forgot or were never even taught the simplest rule about vampire hunting....   
  
Never attack a vampire directly while in close range. It'll be easier for the vampire to use his mind controlling powers onto the hunter and the older the vampire, the more stronger those powers become.  
  
And these two learned that rule...the hard way.   
  
----------------------------  
  
I'm tired now. Puu...  
  
-The Clow Hatter 


	3. Failure

CastleVania: Senshi for Hire 2  
  
NOTE: It's back. The sequal to my very first fic ever made & posted at CV Dungeon. All characters are own by KONAMI. Cept for Vanessa/YingGirl, Koko, Katrice, and Alessa/YangGirl. It's modern day encounters the bad guys from Lamment of Innocence, plus the truth behind the connection between Death & YingGirl.  
  
----------------------------  
  
THE PAST  
  
He was never supposed to go into his father's room without his father permission, but....  
  
Despite who his parents were, he was still a little child and exploring the castle was one of his favourite past-times, especially when his father wasn't around.  
  
The young child with golden locks had entered his father's chambers without a sound. A very large coffin was lying in the center of the room. He knew his father probably slept in it, but he never understood why his father does, nor he rarely sees his father during the daylight. Perhaps, one day it'll be explained.  
  
Then something caught the child's eyes. Something was shining a bright red on a table near the wall that caught the young child's attention. He began to walk towards that table, picking up the glowing red object with his small and gentle hands, looking at it with such curiousitiy.   
  
It was the broach his father normally wears around his neck.  
  
"Hello, Young Tepes...." a voice chanted from the broach.  
  
"Huh?!" the child cried out.  
  
"Do not be alarmed, I do not mean to frighten you. I've only wish to help you..."  
  
"Help me?"  
  
"Yes, but in order to do that, I wished to be freed. Please, break the stone."  
  
The young child was very curious about the talking broach that began to glisten a shade of blood red. The child didn't noticed that the powers within in stone were controling the young child to do it's bidding.  
  
"Break the stone..." the voice continued chanting a much darker voice to the child.  
  
The curious child was willing to do what the voice commanded him to do. The child started to raise the stone with his hands.  
  
Until a very large black bat quickly flew in and whipped at the young child. The child stumbled onto the floor as the bat snatched away the red broach from the child. The child was on the ground, looking towards the bat as then began to transformed into his father figure. He was holding the red broach in his pale hands as he looked towards his own son with a displeased look on his face.  
  
The child looked hurt as he was staring back towards his father.   
  
"Adrian!" his father hissed at him, "How dare you touch the Crimson Stone?!"  
  
----------------------------  
  
THE PRESENT  
  
Half vampires always have nightmares.   
  
They are both plague by the sides, the sorrowful human nature of his action and the horrible seduction of returning back towards his vampiric side. The long blonde golden eyed and soft skinned half-breed was looking out of the window, awaken from his resent rest, recalling a bad childhood memory....  
  
If his father wasn't there to stop him, he would had released whoever was trapped in that red coated stone. It felt a prescene of something powerful sealed away in that stone, almost as powerful as a vampire...   
  
But why would his father trapped a vampire inside that stone?  
  
His father kept a lot of secrets away from him, even when he was on his father side. His father also never told him about his first encounter with the Belmont. Apparently, before he was even born, his father still had his brawls with the Belmont clan....  
  
So the family did not start by Sonia Belmont as he thought he did. It started much earlier.  
  
And apparently, the vampire who was trapped in that stone knew when the Belmonts first appeared, when they first began their quest to hunt down the ever lasting night.  
  
He looked towards the window. He pondered if the recent Belmont knew about this vampire hidden within the red coated stone.   
  
----------------------------   
  
You can to give some credit for the passed out hunter. She did managed to hurt him, but not as much as she hoped to do.  
  
Now the poor girl was on the ground like she was some sort of ragdoll. She still held on that cursed whip as he knelted down, touching her face with his black gloved hands, looking down at the fallen hunter, and suprised that it felt so soft for someone who had defeated the previous king of vampires.   
  
"I wonder how the blood of the Belmonts taste of," he began, "is it pure and sweet like some mortals are? Or does it reack of tainted blood from slaying our kind from over these centuries with that cursed hand down whip?"  
  
"...Ying...." Katrice muttered.   
  
The rabbit creature slowly open her eyes weakly, wondering where was she was resting. She then raised her head, noticing her master was on the ground and that red headed vampire was next to the fallen girl. The rabbit was starting to get back on all fours, the embedded red ruby on her forehead was glowing and she looked towards the vampire.  
  
She will not her master fail. Not now, not ever.  
  
The rabbit leaped towards the vampire, unleashing the power hidden within the small ruby on her head.  
  
"You would probably make a decent servant," he said, "it's such a pity, I must kill you."  
  
"RUBY....LAZER!!!!" Katrice cried out.  
  
The vampire turned around and quickly used his cape to avoid being hit by the coming attack. The room was engulf with some sort of red burst coming from the green rabbit creature. When the light began to died out, the vampire lowered his cape...   
  
Only to find the green rabbit and the girl with the whip were gone.  
  
----------------------------   
  
The phone was giving a dead signal at the other end. Where the hell could her sister be?!  
  
This wasn't the time for her little sister to fool around, especially when the latest threat carried a stone that can easily plunge this world of man into an eternal pit of darkness and it'll take more than a mere legendary firebird to light it back up again.  
  
Alucard was right. Even if she does bear the whip, can use the legendary objects passed down, and defeated Dracula, the king of vampires, she still wasn't ready.   
  
She'll never be ready.  
  
Out of all the people out there, the sacred whip choses someone who's as frail as a butterfly to hunt down the night. Great, just great!  
  
As Alessa hung up on the phone, something fell off the wall and made quite a crash. She turned around and began to walked to whatever fell from the wall. She found out it was a frame, covered in a dust coated window. Oner of the objects that were recovered when Vanessa's previous adoptive parents were....  
  
But some of the pieces of the cracked window fell, revealing a hidden picture behind it. Taking away the remaing pieces of the dust coated glass, Alessa was getting a clear picture of what this painting was.  
  
It was a beautiful young maidan in a blue and white dress, carrying a boquet of flowers in her hands. She had a cheerful smile on her face while her brown hair resting on her shoulders. Underneath the potrait was the named "Sara". Alessa never knew a woman named 'Sara', maybe the Lecardes & Renards know...but they've taken the answer to their graves.   
  
But this lady's hair color, her face, and light skin complexion....   
  
Why did this woman almost looked like her little sister?  
  
----------------------------   
  
She was holding her head as she sat on the floor. Where was she anyways? All she was was red soaked curtains and candles lighting up the room.  
  
She then slowy got herself up with one hand. The other hand was still in a pretty bad condition and began to drip in blood. She then noticed, she wasn't alone in the room. She was the red headed vampire that she encounter, sitting peacefully on his throne.  
  
And there was another person. He was tall, had short blonde, and wore a long white sleeveless jacket. He wore a gaunlet on one hand, but there was something that caught her eye...  
  
He was carrying the same exact whip around his waist like she was carrying her whip around her waist! Who was this guy?!   
  
"I've been waiting for you," he began, "...Leon."  
  
"Walter...." Leon said, "I'll never forgive you for what you did."   
  
"Ah, it seems you enjoyed my gift."  
  
"Yes," Leon replied as he looked back at the whip and then faced the red haired vampire again, "and thanks to it, I now have the power to destroy you."  
  
WHAT?!!!!   
  
The long haired girl then began to back away, placing her hands on the sides of head, covering her ears, and slightly pulling her hair. She was hoping she was not hearing things. Please, let her be hearing things....   
  
This couldn't be. It just can't be!!!  
  
This sacred whip that was handed down by various generations. This whip that has the power to take out fiends and other creatures of the night. This whip can bring the king of vampires straight back to the flames of hell....   
  
...Was made by that vampire? IMPOSSIBLE!!!  
  
----------------------------  
  
She finally opened her eyes. What greeted her was a green furred rabbit who was sitting on her leg as she raised her head and stared up at her with her beady blue eyes. Her hand was now in bandages, thanks to the efforts of her small four legged friend as she felt herself resting on some sort of statue pedastol. The area was lit by candles as the sound of .  
  
"Ying," Katrice began, "that new vampire that took over Dracula's castle, he's really powerful. I don't think I've never seen or felt a vampire that had so much power."  
  
YingGirl looked down at the rabbit, then towards her steel tipped whip. She couldn't believe, no...would not believe that this whip was a gift from a vampire! She looked back at the rabbit once again.   
  
"...Where are we?" YingGirl asked.  
  
"I think we are in basement of this castle, a watery section..." Katrice replied, "I know vampires can't stand moving water, so we're safe from that red headed vampire coming after us over here."  
  
"But that doesn't me his servants or minions can come over and bring us to him."  
  
"Heh, well...at least you got the weapons to take down the minions quickly."   
  
"I don't think I'm sure I do."  
  
"So these are the new toys Walter lured into his castle," a voice replied, "I'm suprised he going let a pup go after him this time."  
  
The two of them began to look around the area to see where that voice was coming from. YingGirl then raised her head, noticing a male figure, sitting above the two on them, on what appeared to be an entrance createed from large skull's gapping mouth. He sat there and stared down below at the two of them, crossing his legs.  
  
The green rabbit got defensive once more.   
  
"Hey!" Katrice cried out, "For your information, this girl is the last vampire hunter around and Belmont too! She even defeated Count Dracula, the King of Vampires, on her own!"  
  
"But she couldn't even stand one simple attack from Walter," he continued as he folded his arms, "are you sure she's a vampire hunter?"  
  
The short shirted masked maiden lowered her head, staring at the whip.  
  
"I don't know," YingGirl said, "especially that this whip was from that vampire."  
  
"WHAT?!!!" Katrice cried.   
  
The rabbit turned around to looked up at her master. Her master looked down at the rabbit while holding her hand.  
  
"It's true!" YingGirl cried, "This whip was a gift from that vampire given to some guy named 'Leon'! So all those demons I fought, all those bad guys and vampires I've taken out with this whip....it wasn't for the sake of mankind, it was to make a pathway for that red-headed vampire's return to this world with no other threats!"  
  
"But..." Katrice continued, "it doesn't make sense at all. Why would a vampire make a whip that kills off all vampires and then gives to a hunter who's bloodline is gonna hunt down vampires for the rest of their mortal lives?"   
  
----------------------------  
  
I'll stop. Is anyone reviewing this?  
  
-The Clow Hatter 


	4. Lost of Transformation

CastleVania: Senshi for Hire 2  
  
NOTE: It's back. The sequal to my very first fic ever made & posted at CV Dungeon. All characters are own by KONAMI. Cept for Vanessa/YingGirl, Koko, Katrice, and Alessa/YangGirl. It's modern day encounters the bad guys from Lamment of Innocence, plus the truth behind the connection between Death & YingGirl.  
  
Here's something interesting, despite the fact they're both vampires...Walter & Joachim both have weaknesses to the cross & holy water relic.  
  
Reason; the cross is considered to be one of the greatest symbols to represent the church and Christainity. Water, on the other hand, is normally used as a cleasing agent to purge away evil spirits. Holy water was normally used on dead bodies to make sure they don't come back as vampires. Plus vampires can't cross running water.  
  
(Picked up most of this info from my vampire book.)  
  
Could explain why Joachim was stuck in that room until you flipped the switches that took away the waterfall in front of the door and the bridge so Leon can enter.  
  
But why is Joachim also weaken by ice? Even though ice is solid water, it is still water. Now, back to the fic.  
  
----------------------------  
  
It confused both the rabbit and the strange visitor.  
  
Why would the whip be made by a vampire? It just didn't make any sense. YingGirl was nursing her bandaged up hand while her rabbite friend, Katrice, was staring at the steel tipped whip, pondering why such a great weapon used by humans to deal away with the creatures of the night was made by one of them?  
  
Neither of them had noticed the stranger floated downwards to comfront them. He was a fairly skinned and well dressed gentleman. He was wearing violet overcoat that was clasped by a designied mail. The oddity this gentleman had is that his hair was completely silver, but he looked very young. The rabbit and the young lady raised their head to notice the stranger. He placed a hand on his chest and raised his other as a gesture to help the short skirted girl up.  
  
"...Even though you're awfully weak," he said, "we both have the same goals."  
  
"We do?" Katrice asked.  
  
"Yes, we do. We both want to get rid of Walter, the master of this castle."  
  
Ying lowered her head, placing her had on her forehead as she looked down, staring at the whip.  
  
"...Walter..." YingGirl began, "...What an odd name for a vampire..."  
  
The silver haired gentleman smiled a for a little. Such fools these recent vampire hunters are.  
  
Grabbing her arms, he helped the young hunter back on her feet once more.  
  
"I may be some assitance of your little quest," he replied, "and it seems you need all the help you can get." He looked towards her bandage up hand after finishing up his sentance.  
  
"...I guess so," YingGirl replied, "thank you for your help."  
  
"Follow me." The silver haired man began to float towards a direction. It didn't freak the rabbit or the lady at all since this was the castle where oddities and strangeness such as this happen normally.  
  
----------------------------  
  
The phone rang. Alessa placed the potrait down and quietly walked as she went to pick up the phone on the coffee table.  
  
"I wish to speak to your sister," the voice from the phone said.  
  
"Sorry Alucard," Alessa replied, "Vaness is not here. I've been trying to contact her and it seems like she's not answering. Guess she hadn't come back from the kaokee bar. Though, she better come back, there has been another report of a bloodless corpse found in the forests on the news."  
  
"...It seems like a vampire made himself know. Fortunely for you, it is not my father."  
  
"You don't think Vanessa went after the vampire on her own?!"  
  
"She has to, it's the call in her bloodline. Though, Belmonts were rash just heading after the vampire without being prepared."  
  
"And my sister is probably headed straight for the vampire on her own with only that whip as a form of defence. Damnit."  
  
"Perhaps, I should go after her."  
  
"But before you do, Alucard...do you know anyone named 'Sara'?"  
  
There was a dead silence on the other end of the phone.  
  
The half-vampire then finally spoke again after the long quiet pause.  
  
"I do know know her personally," the voice from the phone began, "all I know, from what Richter told me from my visits to his household, she was supposed to be wed to Leon, the first Belmont that appeared in the 11th century....yet that never happened."  
  
"What happened to Sara?"  
  
"It's what Belmonts feared. Their true loved ones become tainted by a vampire lord."  
  
"But Dracula appeared in the 15th century..."  
  
"It was not my father. It was another vampire, a very powerful one who carried the Ebony Stone around his neck, and lived within the forest of everlasting darkness."  
  
Everlasting Darkness? Alessa recalled the reports on the news. The officiers who were patrolling the forests were confused. The skies grew darker whenever they ventured deep into the forest, yet when they came back out...it was clear and sunny skies.  
  
No, it couldn't be.  
  
"He had to quickly defeat this vampire to save his love," the voice on the phone continued, " but Leon had to complete the whip since the whip has no effect on this vampire. In order to complete it...a tainted soul had to be embedded in the whip."  
  
"So Leon killed his only love so he may have the power to defeat this vampire?" Alessa replied.  
  
"He did not wanted to do it, but she begged him to do so. Leon never forgave himself for what he did and took his anguish on the vampire, defeating it with such ease...only to find out he was being used like a puppet, like everyone else was."  
  
"...What?"  
  
"In order for the Crimson Stone to work, it needed a soul of a powerful vampire. Thus making the owner of the stone become a vampire and ruler of all the undead. My father used a vampire soul sealed into the Crimson Stone to become what he was."  
  
"But wait! Vanessa has that stone around her neck. It's why Death acts like her servant. So why isn't she a vampire?"  
  
All Alessa got was a hanged up response from the other end of the phone.  
  
----------------------------  
  
The three of them had ended in another room, lead by a bridge near a large waterful. Despite where this was, the area seemed peaceful and calm.  
  
While heading towards the room, they passed by the various monsters who roamed around in the watery quarters did not seemed to attack. They just raised their head and then turned around, going along their business...sometimes even wandering around in circles.  
  
How very strange they didn't bother attacking the one who was going after the master of the castle.  
  
The room that they were all in seemed dark and quiet small. The silver haired man then walked towards the center of the room.  
  
Katrice was bothered by the fact there were five very large swords impaled into the floor. The small green rabbit also notice the vampire killer whip was reacting by glowing a light violet color, but to what was the whip reacting to?  
  
YingGirl looked around the room before she faced the stranger.  
  
"Is there a reason we are stopping here, Sir?" YingGirl asked.  
  
The swords then suddenly began to raise from the ground, easily startling the young lady as she seemed to jump away raither than back away from the prescent of floating swords.  
  
"What the?!" YingGirl cried out.  
  
He chuckled to himself as he folded his arms and looking towards the lady as the swords started to spin around him.  
  
"It'll be nice to defeat Walter once again," he chuckled, "and all I need is that petty locket around your neck to give him the same humiluation as he gave to me."  
  
YingGirl then look down, placing her hand on her heart shaped locket. Ever since her locket transformed into this red coated heart after defeating the dark lord of vampires, the enemies she began fighting always wanted this locket around her neck. She even have to fight off her own mentor who wanted it so she can take over this world.  
  
But why? What was in her locket, other than summoning the phoenix, that had so many bad guys wanting to get their hands on it?  
  
SLASH!  
  
She was staring at her locket that she didn't noticed onto of the floating swords striking her. The sword returned to its' master, its' blade stained in blood.  
  
She then calmly fell on her knees and began to wrapped her arms around herself, trying to stop the bleeding of the gash she received. The green rabbit-like critter ran up towards her kneeling master.  
  
Blood was running fast. She was panting to herself as she slowly raised her head to look at him.  
  
He placed a finger onto the blade, tracing his finger on the blade to pick up some blood. He then brought his finger near his face, sliding his tongue onto his finger and licked off the blood. He looked towards the kneeling lady, who seemed to be still bleeding.  
  
"Not bad for a blood from someone who hunts us," he said, "I was expecting something much sweeter, but it'll do for now."  
  
"You're an undead bloodsucker," YingGirl began.  
  
Five swords then charged towards her, slamming her straight onto the walls of the cave-like area. Her body began slitering down, leaving a blood stained trail on the wall. The rabbit watched it all, her beady blue eyes had gone wide for she was seeing all of it taking place right in front of her.  
  
"YING!!!" Katrice cried out.  
  
"Poor Walter," he sighed, "I killed off his new toy so very soon."  
  
He floated down, touching the ground, and be began to walked towards the fallen lady. The floating swords were following the silver haired vampire as he calmly approached her.  
  
Her head was screaming at her to do something, anything of all, but all she can do was lie there while her body was riddle in so much pain, burning from the gash wound she received.  
  
She couldn't do anything at all. Nothing...  
  
Is this what Alucard was trying to tell her? Despite the fact she holds a weapon passed down that slays vampires and is the only one left that is forced to hunt down these immortal bloodsuckers that prey on man....  
  
She can never be a true hunter. She quietly closed her eyes as the blood continued to flow.  
  
Alucard....I'm sorry.  
  
----------------------------  
  
He carried a scythe in his boney handsas he gazed upon the castle. Yes, it was not the castle that his previous master has ressurected from his blessed powers, but it was a castle none the less. Cursed withing the stonemade walls, plastered with hidious creatures the roam around for something to eat, and ruled by a powerful vampiric lord who wielded such magic at his fingertips...  
  
His latest master had foolishly entered the castle walls own her own.  
  
He then raished his skull head, looking up towards the blood coated moon in the blacken night. He knew this moon was a mere illusion created by the second greatest vampire's treasures, the legendary Ebony Stone.  
  
Since the Crimson Stone had resurfaced and is now in the hands of a pitiful young lady, its' oynx coated counter part also resurfaced, along with its' owner...the first vampire his first master, Mathias, has sealed away in the blood coated stone.  
  
The only way to get rid of the stone, without the other stone resurfacing as well, was to destroy them both.  
  
He could have told the Belmont to quickly destroy the Crimson Stone, but back then...he was under full control of Mathias, or should I say Count Dracula as the people normally referred him to.  
  
Dracula saw no need for the Ebony Stone since the Crimson Stone had aided him to create the perfect domain of chaos. Vampires who were foolish enough to disobey the King of Vampires....  
  
They had their fate sealed into that blood coated stone.  
  
"My pretty master...." Death said, "she calls for me."  
  
He wasn't alone to journey into the castle. He lowered his skull to only turn it around and face a fairly large bird that had pearched itself next to the cloaked skeletion. The bird seemed to be completely engulfed by fierce roaring flames or the flames were formed into a fairly large bird.  
  
This bird wasn't no ordinary bird. In fact, the bird represented the complete opposite of what he reprsented. The firebird reprsented a symbol of everlasting hope, renewal of oneself, and rebirth.  
  
He, on the other hand, was the bringer of the end to anyone's life and over the past centuries, a faithful servant to Count Dracula to aid him bring chaos to the world.  
  
"My master calls for my aide too," the Phoenix began as she ruffled her feathers, "I've chosen her to be my guardian as well as my loving master."  
  
"If the Master knew about the secrets and powers she held in her locket," Death replied, "then she will be quite as powerful as Mathias was, perhaps more."  
  
"But she does not want power. She came to this castle to figure out why so many people are dying. She wants to help others, but sometimes, she doesn't know how or they respond to her aide crudely. Perhaps, this is why she's weak."  
  
"Yes. And that weakness may be her downfall."  
  
----------------------------  
  
Where was she?  
  
Was she dead? She didn't know, her eyes were closed. She seemed to be falling...  
  
Falling deeper into the depths of darkness. So this is what happens when one fails to defeat the powerful vampire lord of the castle.  
  
One is trapped in limbo, floating forever in the vast darkness. She felt she was being pulled towards the depths of this  
  
But....  
  
A pair of soft hands managed to grab a hold onto her hand. The owner of those hands had help the young lady to stop falling. Was this woman an angel?  
  
She smiled down at the fallen hunter. Soon, the hunter will wake up and answer the call once again.  
  
----------------------------  
  
She opened her eyes. There was a green furred rabbit staring right in her face with her beady blue eyes. Her glasses made the rabbit creature look bigger than it actually was. The rabbit then gave a smile, looking down at her master with a grin.  
  
She also noted that she wasn't in the magical outfit that the locket on her neck had produced her. Though she wasn't in any pain at all. She began to sit up as the rabbit hopped down from her.  
  
Her previous injures, such as her bruised hand and the horrid gash across her chest, seem to have vanished as if they never appeared it the first placed. She was staring at her newly recovered hand, wondering how it could be possible that it could recover so quickly.  
  
"Vaness," Katrice began, "I thought you wouldn't make it when I managed to take us to a save point."  
  
"...S-save point?" Vanessa replied.  
  
"Least that's what that winged rat told me."  
  
"Winged rat?"  
  
There was a squeak behind them. The two of them turned around, seeing a little black bat fluttering as he squeaked happily.  
  
"...Squeaks?" Vanessa began.  
  
The black bat squeaked again, responding to it's name. Vanessa then began to get up, picking up the whip.  
  
"It's glad we have some company," Vanessa asked, "but where are we?"  
  
"We are on the main entance of the castle," Katrice replied, "but we can't go back where we were. Someone, or something placed a seal on the throne room."  
  
"What?"  
  
"...When you were brought here, I tried to re-enter where we encountered that Walter guy, but I was knocked out by a barrier. It seems we need five magical orbs to open that door once again and we'll get the orbs by defeating the Five Guardians."  
  
"Five Guardians??"  
  
"Squeaks also found a room with five seperate teleportation devices. Each one will take you to a different section where one of the Guardians roam. Defeat all the Five Guardians and we'll finally give Walter our payback that he rightfully deserves."  
  
Vanessa then stood in the center of the room. She was going to start all over again.  
  
"...PHOENIX CRYSTAL POWER," Vanessa cried out, "MAKE UP!"  
  
Nothing happened. The rabbit and the bat were startled. Neither one of them never saw this happening before. Vanessa then realized what was going on....  
  
She could not transform anymore.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Sorry for the latest installment. I'm not feeling very well.  
  
-The Clow Hatter 


End file.
